


Vampire 3

by ichigocake



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigocake/pseuds/ichigocake
Relationships: sho hirano/ren nagase
Kudos: 3





	Vampire 3

同居快三个月了，廉觉得自己好像已经习惯普通人类的生活了，无非就是打打游戏看看动画睡睡觉和跟平野做做爱而已。

不过毕竟自己来自古老而神秘吸血鬼种族，很多事情平野没问，他自然也就没说。

比如其实他可以白天出门，只是他不喜欢见光，又懒得动。

再比如其实他还会变身术，可以变幻成雌性，不过他抵触从里到外完全变化，嘛，只要外表看上去是那么回事不就行了，反正不管他是什么样子，他依然可以轻易的迷倒众生。

今天好像是万圣节，廉突然起了玩心，他决定给平野一个惊喜。

他喜欢看平野被他吓到又拿他没法的样子。

看了看镜子里的自己，廉满意的踩着小高跟出门了。

现在是傍晚，太阳还没有完全落下去，他撑着一把复古的蕾丝阳伞，向平野打工的地方走去。

尽管他是种族里超级珍稀的黑皮吸血鬼，那也不代表他愿意接受太阳的炙烤。

街上已经弥漫着浓浓的节日气氛，不少穿着奇装异服的年轻人们簇拥着嬉笑着。

不过，凡是廉经过的地方，不管男女老少，都会停下脚步，欣赏这位绝色。

好在廉已经习惯这种注目礼了，他毫不在意的向自己的目的地走去。

此时此刻，我们还不知道即将有惊喜发生的主人公平野君，正百无聊赖的戳着眼前的收银机屏幕。

啊～不知道廉现在在干什么呢？

啊～难得的万圣节，真想跟廉一起在街上约会啊。

平野不禁陷入妄想中，不过一会，又摇摇头，叹口气，像只垂着耳朵的可怜仔犬。

“欢迎光临～”挂上营业的笑容元气的向进来的客人打着招呼。

可等平野转头一看进来的客人，就差没把下巴给惊掉了。

来到东京也好几个年头了，平野也早就不是当初那个没见过世面的乡下小子了，形形色色的美女也见过不少，可从来没有一位，像刚进到自己打工的便利店里的人这么漂亮的让人移不开眼。

只见来人一身中世纪复古Lolita的装扮，半长的黑色蓬裙，红色的蝴蝶结缎带作为点缀，在红与黑的交织下，优雅又不失俏皮。一双笔直纤细的长腿还穿着令人喷血的黑色长筒吊带袜，纤纤玉指被一双黑色丝绒手套所覆盖，看上去又禁欲又色气。一头银色的及腰长发衬的她越发像落入凡间的精灵。

平野收起自己的下巴，越看越觉得这位客人有种熟悉感，怎么那么像自己一整天想了无数遍的人，可明显柔和许多的脸庞和娇小一号的身体，无处不在彰显着这确实是一位女性。可那宝石般剔透的眼睛和疏离高冷的眼神，与那人简直如出一辙，难不成是那人的双胞胎妹妹！

平野纠结的揉着自己的头发，殊不知已经乱成一窝了。

转眼间，女孩已经走到平野跟前，对他甜甜一笑还附赠一个mua～！

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa！平野内心被萌出女高音，这熟悉的不能再熟悉的心动感！他确定了！

“廉！！！你！！！”伸出的手却连他扬起的发丝都没抓住。

又一转眼，那人便不见了踪影。

“店长！我突然有很急很急的事！我先走了！”

跟店里打完招呼的平野，立马换了衣服跑出来寻找廉的踪影。

可恶！廉去哪里了，他一定是用了什么奇奇怪怪的法术故意来作弄自己。没想到我们天然的平野君歪打正着的猜中了。

廉穿成那样要是遇到了坏人可怎么办！不行！一定要赶快找到他！可我们天然的平野君却忘了他的吸血鬼大人有多厉害。

平野跑到附近的公园里，啊，找到了。

只见他心爱的吸血鬼大人正靠着树半躺在树荫下假寐，微风徐徐，吹起几缕银发，太漂亮了，仿佛世界名画。

平野放轻脚步走近。

“廉，太阳，晒到没关系吗。”出口便是对他的关心。

“唔姆。。。你以为本大人是谁啊，区区太阳而已。”廉睁开双眼回应道。

“那、回家吗，一起。”平野伸出右手等待着他的公主答复。

廉搭上平野的手站起来，走近他面前。

“紫耀，我穿这样好看吗？”不知道是不是穿了女装的关系，此刻的廉比平时多了几分少女般的娇羞感。

“好、、好看！”平野有点紧张的结巴起来。

“那、紫耀，是喜欢我这样穿？还是、喜欢我？”廉稍稍歪着头继续问道。

“喜、喜、喜欢你！廉怎样我都喜欢！只喜欢廉！”

“kufufu～笨蛋—///”

“呐、紫耀，要做吗～”

廉搂住平野，靠近他耳边说道，说完还轻轻吹了一口气，吹的平野耳根子都红透了。

“那、、那赶快回家吧、、我们///”平野也按耐不住自己悸动的心情了。

“不要，就在这里做～”

“这里？？？在公园？？？不不不、、不行的，廉！”平野被廉这句炸弹般的话语惊的不知所措。

“你放心啦，天都渐渐黑了，不会有人来的。”其实廉早已经施了魔法，别人是看不见他俩的，可他就是故意不告诉平野，就想看他慌乱的样子。

“呐～紫耀，快点啦～～不给糖吃就捣蛋哦—！”说罢廉还故意捏了一下小平野。

“哈啊！！！”已经被廉这身装扮和举动撩拨的不行的平野，再也忍不了了，也管不了自己明天是不是会上报纸头条了，现在他已经被欲望冲昏了头，只想干的眼前这妖精再也说不出话来。

“呀啊啊啊！！笨蛋紫耀、、你做什么、、等等。。。唔嗯。。。”

平野突然转过廉的身子，让他上半身趴伏在树干上，撅起屁股来，双手伸进裙底狠狠的揉捏着廉的臀瓣。

然后平野掀起廉的裙子，这一看，不禁倒抽一口气。这人真是太大胆了，竟然穿了一条黑色的丁字裤！少得可怜的布料包住小小廉和底下两颗小球，股缝就一根细带勉勉强强遮住那粉红的穴口。

平野被眼前这色情的肉体给彻底迷惑了，他蹲下来，手指拨开细带，情不自禁的舔上了廉的后穴。

“啊啊啊啊———唔唔嗯嗯。。。紫耀。。不行。。那里。。。不可以舔。。。嗯。。。”

廉这下被刺激的语不成调，一开口全是呻吟。嘴上说着不要舔，腰却不自主的摆动起来。

平野先是伸出舌头舔了几下，接着像是敲门一样往里探了探，穴口就为他打开了，里面的媚肉争先恐后的出来迎接平野的舌头，将他吸得更深，平野也不甘示弱的把廉的肉穴舔了个遍，还不忘找到廉的敏感点，用舌头狠狠按压戳弄。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——不要——不要了——要变得奇怪了。。。紫耀——”

不知道是因为用了变身术还是因为第一次在外面做的关系，廉觉得自己真的变得像女孩子一样敏感了，在平野火热的舌头的刺激下，他大脑一片空白，只感到自己的后穴又麻又痒，不断地收缩，最后一股淫水喷涌而出。

“唔。。。啾。。。咕噜。。。哈啊。。。廉、、你不会是。。。潮吹了吧？！”平野惊喜的抬头问道，然后看到廉的前面也未经爱抚的只靠后穴的舔弄就射了一树的精液。

“哈啊—哈啊—唔嗯。。。紫耀、、你太过分了。。。都说了不行了。。。呜呜呜”被前后的双重高潮逼出生理泪的廉不甘心的哭诉道。

看到平日高高在上的吸血鬼大人被自己欺负的满脸泪水，半掀起的裙子，披散的长发，平野竟真有一种自己在侵犯柔弱少女的错觉。  
“呐、廉、、我可以进去了吗。。。”平野忍不住伸出手指抚弄因快感而不断颤抖的小穴，软肉吸附着他的手指，里面又湿又滑，他的小平野快要硬到爆炸了。

“进、、进来。。快进来。。紫耀、、廉的里面想吃棒棒糖。。。想吃紫耀的棒棒糖。。唔啊啊——”廉转过头来，已经被欲望迷蒙了双眼，可怜兮兮的摇着屁股渴求着平野的疼爱，看上去又淫荡又可爱。

被撩拨到极致的平野一鼓作气的捅进了廉的最深处，穴里的嫩肉瞬间绞紧了自己，差点逼的自己立刻就交代了。平复了一下气息，平野开始九浅一深的抽插起来。

“嗯啊。。。唔唔。。。那里、、不要。。。不、、还要。。。嗯哼。。。啊啊啊。。。”廉语无伦次的呻吟着。

“哈啊。。。廉、你到底是。。要、还是不要啊？”

平野身心都被莫名的征服感给占据了，坏心眼的停下抽动，贴紧廉的身体，故意用头部转动碾磨穴内的敏感点，双手还隔着裙子准确的找到廉的乳尖拨弄揉捏起来，嘴唇也没停下，舔咬着廉的耳朵和后颈。

上下三处的夹击，过多的快感使得廉拼命摇头，双腿快要站立不住的打颤，双手紧紧扶着树干，隔着手套的指甲都快要抠进树皮里。略微的疼痛也无法将自己从快感的汪洋里救出，实在太可怕了。

“嗯啊。。。哈啊。。。要。。还要。。更多。。。紫耀。。。再深。。再快一点。。哈啊。。。”

廉已经爽到舌头都微微伸出了，津液也从嘴里滴落，上面和下面的小嘴都在地上汇集了一小滩水，这幅身子已经完全被平野给掌控了，随便给他玩弄几下，就化成一滩春水敏感的不成样子，太舒服了，舒服的他的意识都快要飞天了。。。

快到最后关头的平野也没有余力再折磨廉了，湿滑柔软的穴肉包裹得自己舒爽不已，野外的刺激感也使得他比平日更加兴奋，平野抓紧廉的臀肉加快速度狠狠捣进他的最深处，每次进出都准确的碾过廉最爽的点，干出更多淫靡的肠液，干得廉的小穴泛滥成灾。

“廉。。。啊啊。。。差不多、快要、射了。。。”平野最后冲刺十来下，然后拔出肉棒满满的喷了廉一屁股。白花花的精液慢慢滑落，流过被肏得殷红的肉穴，好不色情。

“沙沙沙。。。”突如其来的声响和平野滚烫的精液也激得廉前后都达到了高潮，尖叫着去了。

平野也被这声音吓到抱着廉坐倒在地，万一被谁看到了，那就真的要上头条啦！！

“喵～～～”哎～什么嘛，原来是一只小野猫而已。

平野安心的长舒一口气，帮廉整了整裙子，盖住了他满是淫液的下半身，亲了亲他的唇，然后抱起已经失去意识的公主殿下，满足的朝家里走去。

这真是他长这么大以来，过的最开心最刺激最棒的万圣节了！

続く


End file.
